Over the Edge
by faegal04
Summary: This is how I wish the van going over the edge in Consumed. Hope you enjoy, please review!


He looked through the scope of the rifle toward the white van which sat on the empty overpass, hanging slightly over the edge. "We can start looking for answers there," Daryl said gruffly.

Carol looked apprehensive as she gazed out the window, "It's too open, and a herd could surround us easy out there. I want to find her, too, Daryl, but we need to be smart about how we do this," she said emphatically.

Daryl glanced at her and nodded his head, "A'right. What do you think we should do?" he said around his thumb which he was chewing nervously.

"Let's get to the overpass first, and then I have an idea. We need to stay close to the buildings for as long as we can. Because eventually we will have to fight our way through," she said.

They filled up extra bottles of water thanks to the water cooler they found in the office. Daryl opened the door to the outer hallway, nodding that the coast was clear. They made it down to the street. As they both looked at the opposite ends of the block to check that the coast was clear. When their eyes met, they opened the door together and took off running towards the over pass. Luckily, they saw only a few walkers and none of the people that had taken Beth.

Once they reached the last building on the block that offered them shelter of any kind, Carol put her hand out. "Okay. Once we get to the van, I'll get in and see what I can find. Hopefully, there will be something there to lead us to Beth. You stay outside and keep watch." She looked over at Daryl as she waited for him to object. Just as he opened his mouth, she continued, "Look. We don't know how stable that van will be. I weigh less. It makes the most sense. If something were to happen to me, you'll still be able to go back to the group and bring them back to help look for Beth. It isn't that much of a loss this way. You're too important for them to lose, Daryl."

"HELL no!" Daryl gestured wildly. "That what you really think? That no one would care if somethin' happened to you? What about AssKicker? Carl? Hell. What about Beth?" Daryl shouldn't have been shocked that her mind had gone there, but he was. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out 'What about me? You ever think about me when you were busy havin' your pity party thinkin' none of us gave a good damn 'bout you?'

"Daryl, I," she stammered.

"Nah. We gotta get this done, but you can be damned sure we're gonna talk 'bout this later." He spoke through clenched teeth as the anger seethed just below the surface. "We both search the van. It'll be faster that way. Let's go."

They took off running toward the overpass. The moans and snarls and other sounds alerted them to what might actually be a herd, but the distance between it and them was enough that they might not attract their attention. It was too late now anyway. As they reached the back of the van, Daryl reached out to see if it would open. Carol moved around him to see how far the walkers were away from them.

As the door gave way to reveal nothing was inside, Daryl climbed in and moved to the front of the van. Carol started to heave herself up after him, but the dangerous motion of the van rocking back and forth brought her feet back down the ground. She looked to her right. "Great! Just what we needed. More walkers coming!" She returned her attention to Daryl.

"Daryl, we have to go now!" she said fiercely. She watched as Daryl shook his head and started to look through the papers in the visor above his head. She hoisted herself into the van to help him look. "There is nothing here," she muttered to herself.

Daryl moved to the back of the van. He looked at the stretcher and then flipped it over. He could just make out lettering on it, when Carol whimpered, "Daryl, we really need to go now."

He looked out the window, paling slightly, "Yeah. We gotta fight."

She nodded and together they jumped out and started taking down walkers. She shot as fast as she could as she watched him stab one then another. And another.

"Too many. Get back in. Now!" Daryl yelled.

She dove back into the back of the van, losing sight of him as the walkers covered him. She had made the decision to jump back out when he was suddenly in sight again. He managed to jump inside and slammed both doors shut behind him. The walkers beat on the back of the van as they tried to get to what they'd hoped would be their meal. The van started shaking as it inched forward slowly.

He moved to the front of the van. "C'mon. Get up here," he ordered.

She got to her feet unsteadily and moved slowly to the front. She slid into the passenger seat just as Daryl was buckling his seatbelt.

"Buckle up. Hold on. We'll be a'right. I promise." Daryl reached for the dashboard to hold himself steady.

Carol's eyes filled with tears as she fastened the seatbelt with a click. She looked over at him, seeing his hand on the dashboard, her hand shook as she reached out and clasped his fingers.

Out of sheer habit, he flinched at her touch, but when he looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes, he relaxed and shifted his hand so that he was holding her hand as tightly as he could without breaking her fingers. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at her with such longing. He wished he had taken the chance a long time ago to tell her how he felt. Now he was out of time. "Hold on. We'll make it, Carol. You know you're my girl."

She nodded slowly. As they stared into one another's eyes, she felt the van start to give way and over the edge they went.


End file.
